


We Do

by Kannika



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannika/pseuds/Kannika
Summary: “All’s fair in love and war, darling.”Wally scowls at the ceiling. “I didn’t sign up for this. I want a divorce.”“We’re not married.”He hums noncommittally. “Oh yeah. I forgot.”





	We Do

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff, set between seasons one and two. I love these two so much. They deserved SO MUCH BETTER.

“Do you have any sevens?” 

Artemis lifts her eyes from her cards to look at Wally; he’s grinning, already, par for the course whenever they play any games together at all. He has the worst poker face she’s ever seen, so after she wiped the floor with him over and over again, he decided they were only going to play games where he could grin as much as he wants and it won’t sabotage his chances. It sounds sentimental and stupid but Artemis loves when he smiles like the sun coming out, so she agreed. 

The poor sap thinks that means he’s going to win more often, though, and he is sadly mistaken. Artemis does not take prisoners.

“Go fish.” Artemis says, completely straight-faced. 

Wally draws the last card between them and lights up, putting down four sevens. “Ha! Do you surrender yet?”

“Wally, you have half the deck in your hand.”

“But luck is on my side!”

Artemis waves the five cards in her hand at him. “Except I get to go next, and there are no more wild cards.”

Wally’s grin drops. Artemis smirks and nonchalantly surveys her hand. 

“So, I’ll take all of your sixes, twos, fours, and ones…” She takes all of his cards out of his hand and puts them in her pile. “And I win. Again.”

“…How do you _do that?_ ” 

“Family secret.”

“Family se- it’s _go fish!_ ” Wally groans and rolls over on his back. “There’s witchcraft involved, isn’t there? You’ve been talking to Zatanna?” 

“Family secret.” Artemis repeats. “If I told you I’d have to kill you.”

“You are _merciless._ ”

“All’s fair in love and war, darling.”

Wally scowls at the ceiling. “I didn’t sign up for this. I want a divorce.”

“We’re not married.”

He hums noncommittally. “Oh yeah. I forgot.”

…That, she feels justified in saying, is a weird comment to make. 

She rolls over and stares at him; he continues to stare at the ceiling. “What does _that_ mean, exactly, mister?”

He grins and dramatically puts a hand to his heart. “It means I’m already in chains, woman. Relax, it’s a compliment! You look ready to murder me!”

Artemis snorts and flicks his nose, maybe a little harder than she meant to, but really. He’s ridiculous and there’s nothing she can do to stop him. “Keep talking, Wallman. I just might. And I’ll get away with it, too.”

“Rob will avenge me!”

She shoves him again, and this time he rolls over and faces her. His expression is… there’s no other word for it, it’s adoring. It’s puppy-dog pure and radiant with happiness and he’s focused on her face, and it makes her feel, to put it mildly- odd. It’s a combination of wanting to join him on cloud nine and wanting to run from the room and the feeling forever. She blames her bad upbringing. She blames her dad. 

But she stays still, and she knows why Wally is looking at her like that, why he brought this up this way, why even if she ran from the room right now he would forgive her when she inevitably came back.

If she asks, he’s hers. Unconditionally. Forever. 

She flicks his nose again, and kisses the freckles that dust the bridge between his beautiful green eyes, and holds herself to that feeling and knowledge. That even if she never asks, if they never actually speak the words aloud, she has someone she belongs to who wants her in return. 

“I don’t deserve you.” She whispers instead.

When she pulls back, Wally is still looking at her, his gaze clear and bright and soft and understanding. 

“You do.” He says.


End file.
